


Когда устал грустить

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, грусть, осень, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730
Summary: 16.09.17Начало последнего курса университета, окна моего общежития выходили на лес и озеро.В последнее время я все чаще вспоминаю это место и все, что с ним было связано.





	Когда устал грустить

Когда устал грустить, но сердце жаждет грусти,  
А мозг забыл уже, о чем же можно петь,  
Спускается туман, на опустевших улицах,  
Слова рождаются, готовые взлететь.

Смотрю в окно, ныряю прямо в осень,  
Но не хочу бежать, стремглав нестись к весне,  
Еще недопитый стоит мой чай, а впрочем,  
Вокруг немногим больше смысла, чем во мне.

Я снова вижу сны и снова в них решаю,  
С кем можно быть собой, с кем нужно воевать.  
Снова восходит солнце, я снова просыпаюсь,  
И мир такой огромный, чтобы его объять.

Хочу родиться снова, чтобы еще раз встретить  
Холодные расчеты и близость грозных рек.  
Но мне уже готова отдельная лишь песня,  
Я только от чего-то ее забыла спеть.

А те, кто рядом был, слова не подсказали,  
Ведь жизнь у каждого своя, и свой напев.  
Оставлю позади, начну с начала,  
Слова рождаются, готовые взлететь.

**Author's Note:**

> 16.09.17  
> Начало последнего курса университета, окна моего общежития выходили на лес и озеро.  
> В последнее время я все чаще вспоминаю это место и все, что с ним было связано.


End file.
